Aidan Marshall
Aidan "Sage" Marshall is the Skyward Force Yellow Ranger. Background Sage lives with his Mother and Father, both of which are Professors at the Arcadia Hills University. His Brother is in the military and the boy hasn't seen him in years. He's cousins with Red Ranger, Tony Winchester, and the two are rather close, like brothers. Sage loves to surf and tries to spend as much time as possible riding the waves on the beach. He also enjoys biking and is on the Arcadia Hills High School Mountain Biking team. History Sage was first exposed to Grid Energy when he was around two years old. While on a ferry with his family, an Org attacked. In the chaos, his Mother dropped him overboard. Fortunately, Taylor Earhardt morphed and saved him from a tragic fate. This would open Sage's initial link to the Morphing Grid. Sage's older brother Aaron was shipped off in the Military and was later reported MIA, devastating he and his family. This was coupled with the disappearance of Tommy Oliver, another blow to the Winchester and Marshall families. At the end of his Junior Year, Sage and his classmates partook in a compulsory field trip to the Academy Mountain Campus. It is there that he and his friends became connected to the Morphing Grid. Sage was initially hesitant to become a Ranger, but he decided to follow Tony into battle out of loyalty. Throughout his battle with the Erebians, Sage would meet many Veteran Rangers and grow stronger. Eventually, he learned the truth of his brother's disappearance. At the end of it all, Parker decided to use the Astro Megaship to rebuild the worlds devastated by the Erebians. Sage respected Parker's decision, and tearfully thanked him for everything he had done. Sage plans on going to UCLA. Personality Sage is a fun-loving, happy-go-lucky goofball. He always tries to crack jokes, albeit rather bad ones, under his breath at school and is always making people laugh at his antics. He's extremely loyal to people, especially his cousin Tony, and will always support as much as he can. Ranger Powers As a member of the Skyward Force, Sage has access to the abilities of his Keystone predecessor: Ninjutsu. Using Power Stars, Sage can summon his Zords and manipulate Elements. He briefly gained the ability to summon the strength of animals using Spiritual Summonings, but this was lost upon losing his powers the first time. After his vision quest to see the origins of the Power Rangers, Sage gained the ability to Legend Shift into any Ranger in history, granted that a representative from the team gives him their blessings. Upon the end of his official tenure as Yellow Ranger, Sage mastered his Skyward Ninja Powers, being able to use his Elemental Technique and basic Ninja capabilities to their fullest potential. He and his Team returned the Legendary Ranger Stars to their respective owners, thereby forfeiting his ability to Legend Shift. Abilities and Skills * Pai Zhua: Upon meeting Lily Chilman, Jungle Fury Yellow, Sage began training to fight in the ways of Pai Zhua. He gained his Master Tattoo within a year and unlocked his Spirit, the Fox * Surfing: Sage is an extremely skilled Surfer, as he is known to enter many competitions. * Mountain Biking: Sage is Co-Captain of Arcadia Academy's Biking team * Intuitive Aptitude: Sage has been known to be able to study a subject and pick up its key points and information much quicker than his peers. Category:Yellow Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Skyward Force